prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Gothic Frill Night Blue Coord
Gothic Frill Night Blue Coord (ゴシックフリル ナイトブルー) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in Episode 15 worn by Rinka Aoba. It resembles the Gothic Frill Night Red Coord and the Gothic Frill Night Green Coord. User Appearance Top A black blouse with elbow-length sleeves and a pattern of alternating indigo and white skinny lines. Above the cuff is a lavender strap and bow, with a pearl sewn to the middle. Beneath it is white tulle with a matching fabric under the cuff. Tulle wraps beneath the chest, trimming the black corset above it. At the middle is a strip of triangular lace on each side bound by three pearl chains, the top of which has alternating purple and red card symbol charms. Around the top and going down the middle is white ruffled fabric with indigo lining and a band going down the middle, where pearl buttons reside. White pleat fabric rests beneath the top with a line of indigo inches from the bottom. The user gains a pleat cloth choker held by a black ribbon that has a red heart at the middle, along with dark grey gloves with a cuff matching the white fabric and white tulle accent. Bottoms A multi-layered princess skirt. The top is black with white card symbols covering it, and going down the center is a split bound by indigo strings and a strip of white ruffle trim on either side. Around the bottom is a pattern of striped ribbons matching the blouse, and a larger one is sewn to the back. The bottom portion is trim with white pleat fabric that has indigo lining an inch above the bottom. The white layer is hem length with a trim of lace tulle triangles beneath it, accent by a pattern of lilac and a row of silk black ribbons, each adorned by a heart. Beneath this is striped pleat fabric. A pearl chain hangs around each hip with alternating red and purple card symbol charms. Shoes Black chunk wedge platforms with a white clump of feathers sewn to the outer corner. Ribbon wraps around the upper foot and ankle area, with three small bows attached to the center, each adorned by a pearl. A tied ribbon with long ties sits above these. White socks are included with a pleat cuff bordered in indigo and accent by a black bow attached to a strap, held by a heart at the middle. A pearl chain hangs around the cuff. Accessory A black striped top hat with a strap and bow lined in dark indigo and adorned by a heart charm. Above it is a piece of tulle, along with a clump of white feathers, a few of which are thinner and stick out randomly. Game Gothic Frill Night Blue Coord is a Cool PriChan Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in the Vol. 3. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts Gothic Frill Coord Preview.jpg IMG 0942.PNG IMG 0943.PNG IMG 0944.PNG IMG 0946.PNG 3-03.png Coordinate6.png Coordinate5.png D95FC8DB-80C2-44B9-A8CB-6CA7446CF787.jpeg D5ED420C-BA31-4BCD-B20B-8CC0E3E452E9.png Image.jpeg Rinka Arcade.jpeg Choose Song.jpeg 5B761D0A-1A77-45B8-AC3C-EA8BA87E836A.png DFAD2381-CCE9-4A42-93ED-72067571A8CC.png 015D14B0-2EA7-4818-AF7D-0167E5FFBCC2.png 7E5D275B-811E-4D8B-95E3-08AE3A5847E3.png EB561ACA-297B-4B06-9570-183A3E36DB37.jpeg 5D77B924-B127-4AA5-9508-9A27F5C3878D.jpeg 2F28379D-EBDC-4527-9B32-B3EABF2E99CB.jpeg 429C3F28-9A90-4590-9157-9CF089AA7A9A.png LoLi GoTHiC Umbrella?.jpg Du75HkDVAAADQFF.jpg Du75IYeUwAIDFFt.jpg DrYstJGVsAAHf7Z.png EMHKLIzU8AAyg4i.jpg Item ID71866.png Item ID71867.png Item ID71868.png Item ID71869.png Anime Screenshots OP: Kiratto Start Kiratto Start Ver 2 10.jpg Episode 15 Goth Chic Frill Coord Intro.png Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 1.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 2.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 3.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 4.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 5.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 6.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 7.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 8.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 9.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 10.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 11.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 12.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 13.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 14.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 15.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 16.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 17.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 18.jpg Rinka activating her Yattemita.png Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 19.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 20.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 21.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 22.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 23.jpg Mysterious Magic.png Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 24.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation 25.jpg Sparkling Awakening Reincarnation.png Episode 23 SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 1.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 2.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 3.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 4.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 5.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 6.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 7.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 8.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 9.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 10.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 11.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 12.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 13.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 14.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 15.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 16.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 18.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 20.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 21.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 22.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 26.jpg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 27.jpg GFN Coords Charming Mysterious Magic.jpeg SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL Ver 3 28.jpg GFN Coords SUPER CUTIE SUPER GIRL End Pose.jpeg Episode 44 1549761663648.jpg Prism Stone Girls Collection 5.jpg KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Secret Alice Category:Vol. 3 Category:Rinka Coord Category:Anime Category:Anime Coord Category:Prichan Rare Category:Jewel Vol. 5